<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harley Quinn's Unwanted Favor for Robin by WriterMaraMara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571312">Harley Quinn's Unwanted Favor for Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara'>WriterMaraMara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics), Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Bondage, F/M, Gassing, Prostate Massage, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Superheroes, Threesome - F/F/M, Tittyfuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMaraMara/pseuds/WriterMaraMara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harley Quinn captures Robin with the help of an accomplice in order to take his virginity forcefully and without his permission. </p>
<p>This was a commissioned work done for $90.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Robin/Harley Quinn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harley Quinn's Unwanted Favor for Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gotham at night, a city under siege by crime. Violence, corruption, perversion, all of these things were present at any given time. That’s why it was up to the Batman and whatever members of his extended family were present to keep a silent and watchful vigil over the city to keep the foul crime from destroying the city from within.</p>
<p>Except for tonight, tonight was quiet. Too quiet? More like… boring. Robin found himself sitting on the corner of a building’s roof, overlooking a park where things were sure to happen at any given point. Even here, it was quiet and uneventful. Batman and he had broken up a drug shipment that was coming in, a mistborn form of Venom that could turn anyone on the street into a roided-out and angry freakshow of violence. Bane had been there, and it wasn’t easy to take him down but it had been down. Now Batman was recovering at a gala and Robin had gone out to patrol by himself. </p>
<p>His true name was Damian Wayne, son of Bruce and Talia al’Ghul, and he had been trained for the entirety of his adolescence to become the perfect crime fighting and detective partner. Quiet times like these put him on edge, made him anxious, like there was something he was trying to get out. It was frustration, and he needed a release. Unlike most young adults his age, he wasn’t driven to go out with friends or have a party. He was driven to fight crime.</p>
<p>Most of Damian’s night was uneventful. Some people had seen him and took pictures, but he moved to another rooftop at a steady pace after that. He found one girl trying to get her cat to come back inside off a fire escape and helped there, but what he was really spoiling for was some honest trouble to break up. </p>
<p>Eventually Damian found himself moving towards the red light district of Gotham. There were people working and walking here at all hours of the night, which meant there was going to be some crime worth stopping. Damian’s father had made it clear before that the women of the night weren’t to be bothered unless they had criminal intent, nor were their customers. Nevertheless, some of these men could be dangerous and pose a threat. He kept his eyes on a constant scan of the main street and some of the alleys, where he was witness to the sights of these lascivious women and lustful men going at it without a roof or walls around them. Damian shuddered as he saw a couple getting it on, looking more like animals than humans. He felt the bile rise up in his mouth, and should have expected to see something like that but his yearning for combat had made him look.</p>
<p>Eventually he found something that could serve as a distraction. A table set out with three cards, and the dealer shuffles them around for the mark to pick the card they selected at first. Unbeknownst to the mark, however, the dealer would palm the card and swap it with another, taking it off the board so no answer would be correct before they swapped it with an unchosen card. A simple trick, probably not enough to get arrested over, but it was the closest thing to stopping crime that Damian could find at the moment. The closest that he wanted to get involved with, anyway.</p>
<p>Damian slid down the side of a wall and bounced off of the opposite one, using his momentum to land on a garbage bin and somersault off of it and onto the ground. He stood up and confidently walked towards the table. The dealer was dressed in an unseasonal trench coat, scarf, and hat, </p>
<p>“Wow, if it isn’t the Boy Wonder!” The dealer said as Damian approached the table, “What brings you to my table? Here to try your skill at finding your card? I should let you know that I can’t take your money since you’re a kid, but if you wanna just play around for a bit before going home for your chores I’ll oblige.” They spoke with a northeastern USA dialect, similar to New Jersey or Brooklyn. Damian was having trouble placing their sex thanks to the layers of clothes he could see that they were wearing. Even the gloves were clearly on over other gloves. “So? Wanna give it a try?” They asked, lifting a brown-gloved hand and wiggling their finger at Damian, “Don’t get mad if you lose!”</p>
<p>“The- rhmm, there’s not even any point in trying,” Damian said. His voice cracked as he started to speak, but after clearing his throat he spoke properly. “I know this trick, you’ll just switch the cards around and use sleight-of-hand to replace the one I pick with the wrong one, and replace one I didn’t pick with the right one. Everyone knows it. You’re a fool and a clown for thinking it would work on anyone.”</p>
<p>“Oh yeah, well how about you try out a few rounds and see if you can get it,” the dealer said, “Like I said, you can’t pay and won’t get any money back, but I promise I’ll take you to the corner store and get you a candy bar as a treat.”</p>
<p>“I’m not a child, you think you can trick me with the distraction of candy?” Damian asked critically while pointing a finger at the dealer, “I’ll get it in one try and point out when you switch the cards out!”</p>
<p>“Ohh, if you can do that I’ll getcha two candy bars,” the dealer said, before they dealt three cards on the table- a two, five, and six. “Alright, now follow along with the six.” Damian watched carefully as she switched and swapped the cards, tracing the path of the card patiently. He was watching and expecting the trick soon, but then the dealer pulled their hands back and left the cards on the table. “Alright, kiddo, which one is the six?”</p>
<p>Damian was shook for a moment, as he had sworn the sleight-of-hand hadn’t taken place. Nevertheless, he pointed to the card on the left, which the dealer flipped over with the tips of their fingers, unable to swap the cards out. “Bzzt, it’s the two!” they said, before going to the card next to it and flipping over to reveal the six. “Wanna try again? You’ll only get one candy bar if you get it right this time.” </p>
<p>The next attempt was no more successful. The dealer swapped all the cards out and gave him three more to figure out. Again, Damian failed to pick out the right card after the shuffle. There was no way that the dealer could feel the edges with all the gloves on, and they couldn’t have some kind of material on them to better stick to the gloves on account of the way they still managed to glide over the table. Could it be that the dealer was just that good?</p>
<p>On the final try, Damian felt like he was following along, but the dealer made a fancy spin gesture with one of the cards that distracted him for a split second. He looked between the two remaining cards, eyes darting back and forth between them. “Alright, last one! Which one is the eight?” Damian bit his lip and wiped his forehead of sweat, then opened his mouth to answer- when a breathing mask suddenly clamped over his face and he was gassed. His eyes fluttered and he felt his whole body go loose as he fell down like a body being dropped from the gallows.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Damian woke up, he wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep and he didn’t know where he was. He could see that it was a white-tiled room similar to an industrial washroom, with sinks against one wall and a drain on the floor. He was mostly naked, and the cool breeze from the air conditioner was what made his body shiver enough to wake him up. His first instinct was to move his arms and legs, but he found that he was chained down to the floor and ceiling, and was drawn out so that he was hanging and barely able to move his wrists or ankles in the cuffs that were holding him. He could tell that they were made of steel, but the interiors were lined with velvet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>While he observed his surroundings, Damian had noticed but didn’t realize the ramifications that he was almost naked. Almost, but for the bright green thong that he was wearing along with his mask. He wasn’t wearing that thong earlier- he had been stripped and it had been slid onto him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’ve woken up!” Damian announced loudly. In his blind spot, he heard a small whirring sound, the small motor of a mounted camera zooming in on him. So he was being watched. It took a minute for anything to happen, but soon enough the door to the room opened and in walked crazy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Goooood morning, Robbie!” Came the singsong voice of Harley Quinn, criminelle extraordinaire. With the recognition of her face and voice also came the realization that she was also barely dressed. She was wearing what would generously be referred to as a bikini but frankly be referred to as patches of fabric held together with strings. Damian wasn’t usually one to be prude or repulsed by women, but the idea that she would be able to arouse him was insulting. Her milky white skin, dyed by the chemical accident that was a part of her origin, was covered in a thin sheen of oil up to her neck. The bikini top barely hid her nipples, as her areolas stuck out around the edges. The strings were drawn tight and bit into the tit flesh of her D-size cups. Frankly speaking, they were above average, and large, but she had most definitely purchased a smaller top to better accentuate her gifts. The thong of the bikini was in a similar position, as it was soaked with fluids that were dribbling from her crotch. She was recently saved, most likely waxed, and there wasn’t a trace of hair to be found south of her eyebrows or two-toned tips of her pigtails. Harley Quinn was all that and a pair of black high heels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley was accompanied on this erotic endeavor of abduction with an unknown ally, one Robin had never met or seen before. Not like that was a surprise, if a criminal was going to get anything done in Gotham, it had to be done through innovation and gimmickry. This woman came in behind Harley, wearing a similar get-up, only with the additions of a surgical mask and cap, plus latex thigh-high high heels and shoulder-length latex gloves. All of her outfit was in the sea foam green color of a surgeon. Her black hair was straight and in a bowl cut to just below her jawline. Similar to Harley, her pale skin was smeared in a sheen of oil, and she was also clearly aroused as she walked in behind her while pushing in a cart with several tanks of gas on it, each of them equipped with a separate breathing mask.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How’d ya sleep?” Harley asked as she came up to Robin and pinched his cheek. She pulled on it until it slipped from her fingers, which were also slick with oil. “You went out like a dad going to get a pack of smokes!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin didn’t feel very well-rested, but that was to be expected if he was knocked out with anesthetic. He didn’t feel any pain anywhere, so he wasn’t operated on. “Hello, Quinzel,” he said, “Are you aware of how many crimes you’ve committed between the time I spotted you on the street and now when I’ve woken up? It seems like you want to be sent straight back to the Suicide Squad with how you’re asking.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> “Hahaha, you’re so funny, Robbie,” Harley said. She ran a hand over his chest, her palm brushing over his left nipple repeatedly until she gave it a pinch and twist, “I don’t have to worry about it if I can give you the ol’ amnesia when I’m done with you!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s very unlikely,” Robin said, “You can’t just gas people to make them forget what they’ve experienced.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t, but my friend can!” Harley said, turning to gesture towards her ally in the fashion of a showgirl. She nearly slipped on the pivoting heel, but managed to catch herself before she fell on her ass. “Her name’s Doctor Anne Esthetia! Smart name, huh? You take the first part of a word and change it into a name, then tack the other half on the end so it sounds like a real name. It’s super clever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Robin looked at the self-proclaimed doctor with a sneer on his lip and his eyes narrowed. “You’re telling me you developed the gas that knocked me out and this so-called amnesia gas?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Doctor Anne nodded. “That’s right. You should be glad I’m devoting my efforts to pursuits such as this rather than developing killer chemicals to be sold to foreign warlords.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, I’m so impressed by your humanitarianism,” Robin said, “You should let me go so I can call the Nobel Prize Association and they can vote you in.” As Robin spoke to Doctor Anne, Harley walked behind him and slipped a finger into his thong so she could pull it back and snap it against his waist.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gosh, Robbie, you’re so hard-boiled,” she said, and pressed her tits against his shoulders, “Just like Bats!” Robin took the opportunity to attempt to headbutt her with the back of his skull, but the size of her tits meant the distance between him and her face was farther than he was expecting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley stepped back and made an annoying Fran Drescher-esque laugh behind him. “Aw come on, Robbie, we’re just having fun with ya! Just a few hours and we’ll let you go with your brain all scrubbed clean! Promise we won’t even take your mask off!” She gave his firm, round ass cheeks a slap that made them turn pink. “Just your undies!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quinzel, you’re sick,” Robin said, “This is exactly what people are talking about when they say supervillains are perverts. You realize you’re proposing to me that you rape me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be so mean about it, Robbie, I’m doin’ you a favor! I’m givin’ you the night off to lose your virginity, and all you have to suffer are some gassings, probably an injection or two so you don’t struggle and beat us up, and then you won’t have any memory about it afterwards! Does that sound like rape to you?” </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s exactly what it sounds like,” Robin said, “That’s just about the dictionary definition of rape.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne coughed and stage whispered to Harley, “You’re right, this kid needs to bust a nut. He’s wound up like a watch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn straight!” Harley said. She slid both hands down the waistband of the thong she slid Robin into before pulling tightly at it. With surprisingly little effort, the underwear broke apart and Harley tossed it onto the floor, revealing Robin’s flaccid cock hanging over his balls.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne came up to him and mashed her tits against his test while she reached down to feel as his package. “You’ve got a lot to be proud of,” Anne says, “Or should I say a length to be proud of?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t pat- hrmph, don’t patronize me,” Robin said as his voice cracked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Harley brought her hands around to pinch and pull at his cheeks. “What was that, little man? Having trouble talking when you’ve got two beautiful women pinnin’ ya down?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re not pinning me down, you’re suspending me,” Robin said as he twisted in place, trying to free himself from the bonds they held him in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t be so uppity,” Anne said as she got off of him and went to the cart she had pushed in earlier. She loosened the valve on one of the tanks and brought the cart with her over to where Robin was suspended. She held the mask up near his face, but he wrestled and moved his mouth out of the way until Harley held him in place with her slender fingers. He could feel the nails pushing into his cheek, each of them leaving a small crescent mark  in the skin. Anne pushed the mask up against his mouth and held it there. Robin held his breath for a hike while the gas filled up in the mask. Some of it even bubbled against the seal of the mask while he refused to breathe in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gassy, he’s a real struggle,” Harley said. She lowered herself down while keeping his head in place so she could lick up his back. Robin gasped, and he suddenly breathed in the mask up of gas. He could feel it tingling in his lungs, and as it entered his bloodstream it started to pass through his body. Starting from his chest, he felt his muscles grow loose and limp, and he stopped struggling in his bonds. He eventually came to feel like a Halloween skeleton dangling from a tree as decoration. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Can we let him down yet, Doctor?” Harley asked in a tone of voice proper for a medical assistant. Anne had her eyes on the wall behind Robin, and once enough time passed, she nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both villainous vixens let him down from his bondage. He was still conscious and slowly breathing, his chest feeling like an iron weight was resting on it. Standing above him, both ladies removed what little cloth kept their  naughty bits barely concealed. Their fingers pulled on the knots keeping the bikini bottoms, letting them fall down before doing the same for their tops. Both naked women practically matched, though Harley was the more athletic of the two. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get at ‘I’m!” Harley said, and Anne grinned under her surgery mask. The two ladies practically dropped down onto him. Anne sat over Robin’s face, mashing and rubbing her wet snatch against Robin’s nose and lips. The smooth lips passed over his, and he opened his mouth to voice his objections but only ended up getting her slick fluids dribbling into his mouth to mix with his spit and saturate his tongue with their salty flavor. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hip-hip, up you go!” Harley said as she lifted Robin’s legs up, then bent him in half. Anne wrapped her arms around his legs and held them in place while Harley spread Robin’s cheeks out and dragged her tongue over his crack. “Well as far as I can tell, nothing’s happened back here!” She said, though her voice was muffled as Anne’s legs were on either side of Robin’s head. She kept his cheeks spread and poked at his backdoor with her tongue a few times, pecking at it before she pressed her lips to his hole and pushed her tongue in. She hummed in approval as her tongue darted in and out, and her cheeks fluttered with the matching piston action. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Despite the gas making Robin’s muscles weak, loose, and noodley, his dick looked and felt normal- maybe better than usual. It was the design and nature of the gas that kept all the blood going to the most important part- his dick. Anne spread her tits out and trapped his cock between them while it was still flaccid, but she could feel it growing harder and longer between them while Harley had her way with his ass. “Keep at it, queen, he’ll be busting a nut between my tits soon enough!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no he won’t!” Harley said as she took hold of Robin’s dick and bent it back. He groaned under Anne’s pussy, sending vibrations through her tender tissues. “C’mon, c’mon,” Harley said, stroking his cock as it was pointed upwards, Anne looking on curiously. Harley dug her fingers into Robin’s ass, crooked them upwards to rub against this prostate gland, and after a few more prods he cried out once more, announcing his orgasm. HIs cum shot up through his throbbing cock and up into the air to splatter onto the tits of both ladies. “Now that’s what I call a bird bath!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne got off of Robin and let him get some breath, which was important now that he could barely breathe in the first place. She brought one of the masks over and let some oxygen flow right into his lungs, sweet sweet air refreshing him as he laid out on the floor all sweaty with pussy juice on his mouth.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wow, he’s still pretty hard right after bustin’ a nut,” Harley said as she batted at his dick with her toes. He was standing straight up at 8 inches, and his cum dribbled out from his slit still white and thick. “Do you think he’s a virgin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anne propped Robin up into a sitting position and spread his legs out. “I don’t think it really matters when we’re showing him such a good time.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good point! Let’s look on the bright side of things!” Harley said while beaming widely. She came up to Robin and squatted down in front of him to pump and pop her hips in his face. Her juices were flung from her heavily-drooling lips and onto his chin and heels. “You wanna go for a ride, Robin? You like motorcycles, you ever wanted to take Harley for a spin?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can’t, hah, can’t say I ever have,” Robin said while taking a deep breath and panting. “The only place I ever thought about taking you was to Arkham.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, alright, I guess if you wanna be a party pooper you can” Harley said in a defeated tone. She made a gesture with her hands to Anne, and her doctor friend took hold of Robin’s legs and lifted him up off the floor with his legs up in an M-shape while his head was stuck in the crevice of her tits. He could barely see, but he could feel the woman lowering his hips and guiding his cock towards Harley’s cunt, where she stood with legs spread. Soon, his Dik slid in between her labia and into her depths. “Mm, what a man,” Harley said, “It only took two of us gassin’ and paralyzin’ ya to put it in me.” Her voice was warm and gooey with pleasure, and together she and Anne made Robin fuck Harley. Anne leaned forward and drove Robin’s hips forward while keeping his legs up, while Harley angled and ground on top of him. Her arms were up behind her head while she groaned and moaned, bit her lip, and was generally having a better time than Robin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The poor boy should have been having the time of his life, but the position made it hard for him to breathe. “Harley, please,” he said, panting and calling out from between Anne’s tits, his voice cracking and weak, “Just let me go, you really don’t have to do this.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But we’ve already gone so far, and now that we’re going all the way you wanna stop! Where’s ya sense of adventure, Robbie?” Harley said. She pushed herself forward and made Robin’s back slide up against Anne’s sweaty flesh. The two women sandwiched him, and now he was closer than ever to asphyxiation while Harley used his cock like a toy.  He bit his lip and scrunched his eyes shut, trying to tell her to pull off soon, but he couldn’t find it in him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ohhh, he’s goin’ off inside me!” She said, hugging Anne and keeping him wedged tightly between their bodies. Robin’s cock surged and twitched inside Harley as his manhood fired off a few loads of cum into her. He felt her juices run down and dribble off his ballsack, and soon his gooey seed mixed in and splattered to the floor as well. The pair pulled apart and Anne knelt down so she could let Robin loose to lie on the floor again. Once more, the mask went on and his lungs were filled with air. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wasn’t sure how long this would go on, and while he felt the strength in his arms returning for now, he could only find the strength to lift his hand up towards his face to keep his mask in place.  He could tell that this was going to be going on for a long time, and might be the single most exhausting night of his life. He felt his cheeks twitch as he nearly smiled for a moment. Maybe it wasn’t so bad. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>